A Goalkeeper's Wish
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Endou Mamoru is always the last person to be thought of being in love. Especially when the one he loves is the girl who used to be against the soccer club, the one and only Raimon Natsumi! [Endou/Natsumi] [Mention of Tachimukai/Haruna, Tsunami/Touko, Ichinose/Aki] [Slight Gouenji/Natsumi] [Hinted One-sided Ichinose/Rika] [a bit OOC] [Rated T for kissing] [Gift for Zervis]


**Author's Note: Here's a gift for Zervis! For supporting (other than Twilight-A-14, don't worry, I'm planning one for her to!) and loving my OC, Suishou Yusaburu. And accepting my OC, Fubuki Shiranai in Victory! Squeeee! Zervis loves ShiroxYusaburu! Or ShiroYusa for short.**

**-A Goalkeeper's Wish-**

Endou looked at the shooting star. His arms were behind his head and he was lying down in his sleeping bag. He was the new captain of Inazuma High after he and the others graduated.

He faced the new challenges of High school such as stricter teachers, more homework, no recess, a lot of bigger, older and meaner kids known as bullies etc, and a whole lot of drama.

But putting that all aside, Endou didn't actually mind those- it was a way of life, a part of life that takes on a new level, giving a person a challenge to face hardships and besides, he knows that adulthood is way harder... plus he still has to face college as well.

Getting school off of his mind, there is one person that keeps on bugging him. Not physically but mentally. It was a girl, it didn't involve soccer or school but a girl. She didn't bother or bug him on purpose, but she did, without even trying.

He breathe deeply, inhale, exhale... her wavy brown-ish auburn hair, her red-orange indescribable eyes... it made his heart skip beats.

It seemed a bit out of character for him but it's almost as how he feel about soccer... maybe even more... stronger than that. He loved soccer, but if it's stronger, does that mean that he... loved her more than... soccer?

He grimly smiled, how could Endou Mamoru, the well-known great soccer freak, love a girl more than his favorite sport? It only seemed like the world could end if that happened- Endou loved soccer more than anything. It seemed very un-Endou of him to love a girl more.

Endou looked at the shining stars up on the sky, he sat up on a sitting position to his the rest of his team still asleep. Right now, they were being challenged by a team from out of town, it was a team known of legends and came to challenge the best of the best.

He thought about his fellow goalkeeper and teammate Tachimukai. The younger boy had the courage to ask his secret crush, Haruna, out. And much to everyone's shock, surprised the whole team by saying that he has approved of the whole thing.

And then there's Touko, who at first, had a crush on Endou himself but was too oblivious to know about it until Touko started dating Tsunami. Endou didn't like the prime minister's daughter that way and was happy for them. It's quite unknown how they ended up together since Tsunami too was oblivious of Touko's feelings for the surfer, but with some unknown plan from Rika, they ended up together.

Speaking of Rika... well... the blue-haired cupid was quite depressed when Aki confessed to Ichinose. Even more depressed when he accepted. But luckily, an old friend of hers healed her heart. And bam! They started going out.

Now it seems like love had taken over soccer, they still play but they're more focused on love with Endou usually disliked.

Endou moved onto his thoughts to a platinum-haired forward. Gouenji Shuuya. To be honest, he seemed a little jealous of him, being the star as well as the apple of the eye of Raimon Natsumi.

Yes, Raimon Natsumi, the girl who makes his heart skip beats. He glared (*gasp*) when Natsumi took a glance at Gouenji almost every time and felt like the soccer ball was ready to explode. He fists clenched every time they talked yet his heart ached and tears were prepared to release.

He sniffled, it could be possible that Natsumi _likes _Gouenji the same way Endou likes Natsumi. And Gouenji might just like back.

_Who doesn't like Natsumi? _Endou said in his head, Natsumi would always doze off, thinking about someone, Endou hoped it was him but was sure it was Gouenji.

Suddenly, he spied a shooting star. It was quick, like Kazemaru. It felt like a flash that it appeared and disappeared.

Endou chuckled, he took the time to make a wish,

_**"Shooting Star... please make Natsumi like me. Please..."**_

Even though he wanted to, he couldn't believe that a shooting star would grant his wish.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

They arrived soon in the challengers' school. He stepped out of the team's bus and stared out. Everyone he knew was there, the juniors, his parents, the managers- including Natsumi, it broke his heart that she was looking at him, Gouenji, with a smile. Natsumi glanced at him, Endou, then looked away. Endou felt like frowning but couldn't.

An hour before the game, everyone was chatting quite fine, all smiling and happy. Soon, Natsumi stood up and left outside without anybody noticing, however, Endou did and followed her to the back of the school., where she met with Gouenji.

_Oh great... a confession... _Endou groaned but he couldn't resist except watch. He knows that those three words would break his heart and shatter his whole world, but he just couldn't help but feel happy for his... beloved Natsumi, being happy with someone else.

"Gouenji... why did you call me here?" Natsumi asked. Gouenji just stood there in silence. Endou watched as the striker approached the auburn-haired girl and clutched her hands. Natsumi blushed as Endou tried to look away and blink back tears.

"N-Natsumi... I know we don't know each other despite you being a manager for years but..." Gouenji bit his lip as Natsumi's eyes widened, "I love you Natsumi!"

Natsumi blushed to no end, Endou let his tears slide down but refuse to sob of sniffle, he just continued watching.

"I-I'm sorry!" Natsumi hung her head down as Gouenji's eyes widened. He smiled sadly a bit, "Tch... You're in love with someone else aren't you? The way you look at him... the way you blush... I know it was too good to be true..." he whispered as he turned around and walked away.

Natsumi sighed and felt bad for him. She stared at the fading figure. As soon as Gouenji was gone, Endou revealed himself.

"I knew you were there..." Natsumi muttered. Endou gulped and felt a bit guilty, _Was I preventing Natsumi from accepting Gouenji's confession?_

"No you weren't, it's just... I love someone else..." Natsumi clarified, Endou felt his heart break, _someone else... _Endou breathe in and out.

"And that someone else... is you Endou-kun..." Natsumi said, running towards him. Endou's eyes widened. Natsumi wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss.

Endou closed his eyes and kiss back, letting her tongue slip in through and moved his tongue clashing with hers.

"But... what... about... you... looking... at... Gouenji...?" Endou asked between kisses.

"Hm?... I... was... looking... at... you... the... whole... time... Gouenji... was... just... at.. your... direction..." Natsumi replied after every kiss.

Endou pulled her closer, holding her head tightly. Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon after the game began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

In the end, Endou's team won. The challenger school accepted defeat and admitted they had a good game and looked forward to their next one. They vowed to challenge Endou's team again soon.

As for Endou and Natsumi, well... it seems that they have started a relationship, much to the shock of the team.

**-A Goalkeeper's Wish End-**

**Author's Note: Yup, an EnNatsu fic with a tad mentioned hint of GouNatsu, but it all ends as EnNatsu! Sorry if it's horrible! How is it Zervis? Good or bad? Please review!**


End file.
